It is well known that light-emitting diodes (LEDs) generate a lot of heat that may adversely affect the performance and/or the reliability. Indeed, elevated junction temperatures have been shown to cause an LED to produce less light (lumen output) and less forward current (or less forward voltage). Over time, higher junction temperatures may also significantly accelerate chip degeneration. Furthermore, high power LEDs can use significantly more power than a typical LED. Most of this additional power is converted to heat rather than light (about 70% heat and 30% light).